Grim Reaper
by Alvarie Army
Summary: It's been five years since Alvarie was chosen as a Guardian, and a new threat is coming fast. Jack has his own personal mission, but will it soon involve all the Guardians? All this and more in the final installment of the Forgotten Love series.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

Jack Frost crouched down low, looking intently at the small figure in front of him. Somehow he knew her, yet he couldn't figure at where he knew her from. Her long, messy black hair fell past her waist in a loose braid. Her round face was pale and porcelain in the moonlight, a stark contrast against her hair. Her pale grey eyes were filled with remorse, but no tears. She seldom blinked and seemed too calm to be human. So where did Jack know her from?

"Are you lost?" he asked gently, hoping she would speak.

The girl just continued to stare, not moving. Her chest barely rose with each little breath she took. After several long, silent minutes, the girl decided to speak. "No, I know exactly where I am. Thank you for your concern." She turned her head to look into the trees, staring at an empty space. Her face remained the same, gloom covering her eyes. "I'm waiting."

Jack stood up, looking in the same direction as the girl. There wasn't anything over there, in the trees. Just some snow, old trees, and a small group of campers. As far as the untrained eye could see, the only interesting thing was the old tree. "What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know yet. But I will know soon." Her voice was soft and whispery. She trained her eyes on one of the parents, a middle aged woman with light brown hair, which was greying at the roots. Jack watched her as well, wondering what was to special about that lady. "Now I know."

There was a loud crack in the old tree. The little girl casually walked over to the family, standing unseen in the shadows. Her hair blew slightly in the wind as she reached into her jacket. From her jacket, she produced a dagger, decorated with black diamonds. Just then, the tree fell, landing on the woman they'd both been watching. The girl crouched beside her and began singing. At first, Jack didn't recognize the tune, but he quickly figured it out. Come, little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. She then thrust the dagger into the woman's heart, a solitary tear dripping down her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, kissing the woman's forehead.

She turned to find the boy who had seen her, the boy she knew from long ago. Just like all the others, she remembered killing him.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the beginning of the third and final installment of the Forgotten Love series. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I mean, I'm not finished writing it, but so far, I'm having fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was appalled by the scene he had just witnessed. Or maybe he was more confused than appalled. Whatever he was feeling, it was not fun or enjoyable. No little girl should be able to sing to a woman just before murdering her. And why didn't the woman's family do anything? What was the little girl?

"Don't be so critical of me. I cannot control my curse," the whispery voice said.

Staff raised for battle, Jack pointed his weapon at the small girl. Her face was stained with tears, the blankly remorseful expression replaced with one of true sorrow. Tears were still gathering in her eyes as she pulled out her dagger.

"Maybe knowing my name would help you sympathize. But like you, I was once a human girl. Now I'm stuck helping people die." She paused, looking down at her white boots. They were old fashioned, but she made them work. "My parents named me Shantee, but now people only know me as the Grim Reaper."

Large black wings extended from Grim's back, sheltering her crying form. Despite the cruel nature Jack had observed in her, seeing such a young girl crying hurt. The winter spirit sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. He could feel her body shaking under his arm. Tears dripped down her face, onto the feathers that were long enough to reach under her.

"I'm sorry, Shantee. But you're going to be alright," Jack said soothingly.

Grim looked up, her face now twisted back to its blank expression. "No, my name's Grim now. I… can't answer to Shantee. It's been too long." She paused, looking at the edge of Jack's staff. "And it's never going to be alright. People are scared of me. They hate me. Nothing I do will be alright. I'm the world's most wanted murderer."

Jack's eyes widened in shock. He'd never heard someone so young talk so maturely. Yet she still sounded like a little girl who'd been hurt. "You said this is your curse. Can't curses be broken?"

"Once, my curse could be broken. But there isn't anyone left who can save my soul now," she said, her voice barely audible over the wind. "Someone would have to recover the body of the witch that cursed me, but nobody even knows her name anymore."

"I could help. It's not like I have anything better to do. How old were you when the witch cursed you?" Jack began, failing at lightening the mood.

The pale girl blinked at him. "Seven. I had just turned seven." Her bottom lip began to quake, betraying her true age. "You were the saddest. I hate killing in front of little siblings."

Everything went quiet. Neither of them had the nerve to speak, to move, and barely enough nerve to breathe. They began looking at the sky, watching the moon, stars, planes, helicopters, satellites, anything that might be out.

"The Aurora Borealis is pretty," Grim commented softly, knowing what it meant for Jack. "Have a safe flight." Clouds of white fog billowed up around the small, misunderstood girl and she disappeared. Wherever the wind carried the smoke was the place the next person had to die. The place she would have to kill another person.

* * *

**So, she's the Grim Reaper and she knows about the Guardians. And this little girl's got some other issues that will be shown in later chapters. Most of the issues are because she remembers ****_all_**** of her victims. o.O**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack watched the Northern Lights for a few moments, waiting until Grim was completely out of sight. He felt bad for the girl, being cruelly torn away from the world in a powerful curse at such a young age. Eighteen was bad enough, but seven was too much. And she had been around for many millennia, possibly before Sandy had even come into existence.

"Welcome. Cookies, eggnog? Anyone?" North held the tray towards Jack, who politely refused. He was too upset to eat. And nobody really knew what the elves did to the cookies while nobody was watching. "What's troubling you, Jack?"

The pale winter spirit shook his head, unable to put his emotions into words. "It's nothing serious. Just something I need to do on my own. Thanks, North."

"Remember, Jack, you are never alone. Not anymore." North put a large hand on Jack's shoulder, looking at him seriously. Before either of them could say anything, the other Guardians began piling into the room. North took his hand away and began offering cookies and eggnog to the others, smiling warmly. Only Sandy took a glass of eggnog while the others fidgeted nervously.

Tooth flew over to Jack, smiling at how happy he had seemed since Alvarie had been chosen as a Guardian. "How are your teeth? Have you been keeping up with them?" She forced her fingers into his mouth. "Good, you have!"

A short, slim figure walked over and gently pushed Tooth's hand out of Jack's mouth. "I shouldn't have to fight to kiss my boyfriend," she said with a laugh. Standing on her tiptoes, as that was the only way she would ever come close to reaching, Alvarie Johnson pressed her lips against Jack's. They were warm, inviting, _comforting_.

One of his hands travelled down to her waist, resting on her army-patterned cargo pants. The other hand rested on the part of her back that was exposed because of her halter top. He loved being this close to her, to be able to touch her freely. Even after five years of being back together, every moment they spent together felt like the first.

Alvarie pulled back as noticed how distracted Jack seemed. Usually her kisses were like the internet to him, but he wasn't into it right then. Her mystery eyes scanned his face, concern deep within their multicolored depths. However, she didn't say anything for fear of upsetting her boyfriend. Instead, she just remained in his icy arms, content to be touching him.

Bunny, however, was not one to stay silent when he noticed something was wrong. "What's wrong with Frost?" he asked, even as Alvarie glared at him.

Jack shrugged and pulled away from his short girlfriend, not wanting to discuss the events he'd seen. Most of them probably knew about Grim and what she did, and Bunny still liked to tease Jack. The pale boy decided that this was one of those things better kept to himself. Although he would probably tell Alvarie about later, when they were alone.

The meeting continues without much input from the winter spirit. Mostly the Guardians were talking about some new threat, someone more powerful than Pitch. And despite this astonishing news, Jack just sat there, motionless. Even when Alvarie clutched his hand and gave him a concerned look. He shrugged and gave her a meaningful look.

After the meeting, Jack and Alvarie flew side by side. Once they were several miles away from the Pole, Alvarie turned on her boyfriend and stopped in midair. "What's up with you? You were acting weird all throughout the meeting!"

"Nothing's up. I'm just really busy," Jack said, inching down towards the ground. "It's nothing you need to worry about. Promise."

Alvarie's mystical eyes pierced into Jack's as she inched down so she was even with him. "Actually, I do need to worry. Last time you told me not to worry, I found you under a rock in a cave. And the worst part about all the that was that you were the cause. So tell me what's going on so I don't have to move boulders off you again."

Blue eyes lightened, Jack chuckled a little at the small girl's expression. "This doesn't have anything to do with boulders... probably." He reached out with a chilly hand and clutched onto Alvarie's. He felt her hand cool down to match his temperature. "I promise that it'll be safe. And I'll tell you all about it later."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to get out of telling me. But trust me, I will find out." She narrowed her eyes as they landed. She hadn't realized how fast they had been going down until she was only a few feet away. "You should know that better than anyone. Besides Katie... maybe."

A nineteen year old boy ran over to the two Guardians and tossed his arms around them. "I missed you guys! What're you doing here? Wow, Pixie, you look younger than me now!" He started laughing, his brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Jamie, how've you been?" Alvarie said, returning the hug as best as she could. Jack was still holding onto her hand. "You look great. How's college been treating you?"

The boy's eyes widened at his old babysitter's casual talk. "It's been great, but I miss home. Seeing you guys makes me feel better, though." Jamie then released Alvarie and hugged Jack, who finally released Mother Nature's hand. "How're the other Guardians?"

"Everybody's great. Some evil force is trying to kill us, I have a personal mission, my girlfriend is trying to find out my personal mission. You know, the usual." Jack flashed his signature smirk, showing off his snow white teeth.

The three of them talked for what seemed like hours before Jack noticed a familiar cloud of white smoke and took off.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been busy with one of my friends. Then I went to Virginia and saw the Luray and Endless Caverns. Note to self: bring sweatpants and jackets. :) But I will try to update more often. I make no promises, though... just in case... Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

After a few minutes, Jamie said goodbye and headed back to campus. Alvarie began looking for Jack, wandering around a for a short while until she stumbled into him. The look on his face made her even more concerned than she was just moments before, and she grabbed his arm in a death grip to ensure that he didn't go anywhere.

"Jack, you've got to tell me what's up. You're sneaking around, not telling me anything. Do you know how most girls would react?" She didn't wait for Jack to respond. "They would dump you on the spot for cheating. Now, I'm not like _most girls_, so I'll give you a chance to explain."

Confused by her outburst, Jack stammered for a while. Finally, he was able to tell her about Grim and his mission. "Now, I've got to find the body of the witch in order to break her curse."

Alvarie stared at her boyfriend, confusion all over her face. "So, where does that leave me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Alvarie said, sighing in exasperation, "am I supposed to sit at the Pole and wait for you to finish this impossible mission? Or am I supposed to go with you and make it less impossible? You've got five seconds. Go!"

Jack smiled and grabbed her hand. "You come with me." He kissed her hand gently, letting his cool lips change her skin from the warmth of the day to the coolness of his body. He loved the feeling that came with the change of her skin, the way it started off warm and suddenly cooled down. He loved that he was able to affect her so much.

Slowly, the pale boy pulled back and stared into the short girl's mystic eyes. He had an idea, one that might put their relationship in jeopardy. However, in Jack's mind, the idea would blossom into a beautiful life for both of them.

"Hey, can I have your ring?" he asked softly, hoping he didn't sound nervous.

Alvarie slipped the cool metal off her finger and placed it in Jack's open hand. The sapphire suddenly seemed dimmer and the diamonds didn't glisten quite as much. They both knew that ring belonged to Alvarie, even though it didn't always. Her throat felt dry as her fingers slipped away. In a hoarse voice, she asked, "Why do you need the ring?"

Although he noticed how loss of the ring physically affected her, Jack held on tight. "No reason. I just wanna check some things out."

Satisfied in her weak moment, Alvarie nodded and flew to her parents house. Jack held her hand, using the ring to help replenish her strength. Even if she did notice, Alvarie didn't say anything to her boyfriend.

"Oh, honey, you're home!" Alvarie's mother exclaimed as she tossed her arms around her daughter in a welcoming hug. Suddenly, she turned her gaze to Jack and released her daughter. "Jack, you're looking well. How are you doing?"

Jack smiled warmly as he grabbed Alvarie's hand again. "I'm fine, thank you, Mrs. Johnson. Is your husband doing well? I heard about the accident."

Alvarie's eyes widened as her mother gasped in shock. They didn't talk much about the accident, so the fact that Jack knew about it was saying something. Once she calmed down, Alvarie's mother smiled at him again. "He still hasn't woken up. But we haven't lost hope." Tears flooded to Mrs. Johnson's eyes as she left the couple alone in the living room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset her." Jack stared apologetically into Alvarie's eyes.

She rested her head on his shoulder as she replied, "It's not your fault. And it's only been a few days since the accident." In her head, Alvarie added, _"Since the coma."_

"Knock knock! Who's there? You know who I am, so let me in!"

Smiling, Alvarie opened the door to see her best friend's smiling face. "Oh my gosh! You two are still together? Jack, what's up?" Katie said as she beamed at the legends. Despite looking like a typical 21 year old woman, Katie still loved her best friend like she did before Jack Frost ever entered their lives. "I have decided to throw you the ultimate party! I just need a thousand lifetimes to plan it."

"That's not necessary. And besides, I think Cupid's been stalking you lately." Alvarie smiled devilishly at her single friend.

Katie gagged and began looking around suspiciously. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she peered through the window, looking for anyone who might be the infamous Cupid. "Is that her?" she demanded, pointing to a black-haired girl who looked to be in her late teens. When Alvarie and Jack nodded, Katie ducked down and army-crawled into the next room over. "So, what's up?"

"You can stand up now, you know. Cupid can't see you," Alvarie said as she sat next to her strange friend. "Has anything interesting happened lately?"

As she tugged on her short blonde hair, Katie said, "Nope! Everything's as boring as you left."

Jack sat down next to Alvarie and wrapped his arm around her. Katie stared at him, suspecting something was up. However, she refused to say anything. Katie knew that whatever was going on was between her friend and Jack.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I have a lot going. Seriously, you have no idea. But can someone please leave a review to make me feel better? Please? I hate asking so desperately, but I really need a mood booster right about now. And this story is going to get really fast-paced really soon, so be ready.**


	5. Chapter 5

Blue eyes scanned the Warren, watching every rock, every blade of grass, _every egg_, for something that shouldn't be there. A large, furry body hopped onto the rock next to the cold boy as he also began watching everything around the Warren. A light breeze blew through, ruffling hair and fur alike. Jack breathed in the sweet scent.

"What's buggin' ya, Frostbite?" Bunny asked, not looking at the boy sitting next to him. "Pixie okay?"

Jack nodded, but realized that Bunny wasn't paying any attention to him. "Pixie's fine. It's just... I don't really want to talk about right now." He stood up and jumped from the rock. The grass tickled his toes as he landed. "But it's nothing bad, I promise!"

Bunny raised an eyebrow at the young Guardian as he asked, "Are you sure? Ya look paler than usual, Mate."

"I'm just nervous about some personal problems. Don't you have anything better to do than dig into my personal life," Jack demanded, glaring at the Easter Bunny. His blue eyes sparked in anger and frustration as he waited for an answer. After a few short seconds, the spark suddenly died down and his eyes glazed over. A smile played at the corners of his mouth until he couldn't help but smile. "You'll find out what's going on soon enough. Trust me on that." Then he flew away.

* * *

Alvarie's fingers brushed the dying flowers she was tending to. Although she didn't like using her powers to take care of the plants, sometimes she couldn't help it. Loud footsteps sounded on the sidewalk and she risked a glance up. A sigh escaped her lips, despite the amount of effort she put into fighting it. Even though they had graduated, there was one person she still couldn't stand.

"Still playing in the dirt? Jeez, Alvarie. I would have thought you'd go to college," Henna said, looking down her nose at the small girl.

Alvarie rolled her eyes and looked at Henna. "Yes, I still love flowers. And how would you know if I'm in college or not?" She inhaled deeply, feeling the weakness that came and went ever since she gave Jack the ring.

"And where's that precious little ring of yours? You know, the one that your boyfriend gave you?" A sly smile played at Henna's lips as she stared at the pale ring around Alvarie's finger. "Did he break up with you, or did you break up with him? Wait, he didn't break up with his little Pixie quite yet?" She flashed her teeth in an evil grin.

Trying not to reach over and strangle Henna, Alvarie looked back at her flowers. "Jack did not break up with me, and he clearly isn't planning to."

Henna snickered. "How would you know? Did he tell you that?"

"No, but I know him. He would ask for the ring_ after_ breaking up with me. Believe it or not, Jack's not an idiot," Alvarie said, her voice venomous. She could feel the lightning sparking in her fingers as she resisted blasting Henna. Rain began pouring down the side of her face, looking similar to sweat. "Now, if you don't mind, get off my parents' property."

Flipping her dyed-black hair over her shoulder, Henna began to walk away. Before she was out of earshot, she called, "Good luck with Jack!"

In her frustration, Alvarie nearly used her powers to make the plants strangle Henna. She would have gone through with it if a certain boy with white hair hadn't flown in and stopped her. "Cool it, Pixie Dust. She isn't even worth your time." He put his icy hand on Alvarie's shoulder to help her calm down.

Feeling the relaxation that she did every time she touched Jack, Alvarie lowered her hands and let the plants fall into their normal forms. She smiled up at him but noticed that he seemed very dazed. "Jack, are you in there?" she called teasingly. When he didn't respond, Alvarie stood up and looked him in the eyes. "Hello?" Again, he didn't answer, so the small girl allowed her body to heat up to a point that Jack could not stand.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, jumping back. "What was that for?"

Smiling to herself, Alvarie explained what had happened. Jack gave her a comforting hug before they walked off.

* * *

**So, this chapter is a little slow-paced, but things are going to get a whole lot faster soon. And we (well, ****_you_****) still don't know who the new threat is. But you'll find out soon enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

The yetis rushed to greet them as Jack and Alvarie walked into the Pole. Ever since Alvarie moved out of her parents house, they'd been living at the Pole. With no other way to get a house, seeing as a job was pointless for people who would live forever, they moved in with North and the yetis. Alvarie slipped her earbuds out and smiled at the warmth from the fireplace.

Jack's pulse quickened at the sweet sight of his girlfriend's smile, the way the fire made her hair glow. He admired her in every way he could, and he still felt the urge to protect her. Although he knew that she was strong, powerful, and could take care of herself, Jack still saw her as the sweet little girl he met over seven years before. His eyes traced the gentle waves in her hair and paused on the snowflakes stuck to her eyelashes.

"Ah, welcome back! How was your trip?" North asked, walking over happily. Even though they lived with him, he always treated them like guests and greeted them with a smile.

Alvarie's smile widened as let her body heat up to melt the remaining snow. "It was nice. I wish it was longer, but I don't like being away from here for too long." She breathed in the sweet scent of cookies baking as a yeti brought out a tray of hot chocolate. After living there for a few years, all the yetis learned that Alvarie liked a little bit of vanilla and cinnamon in her hot chocolate. Her smile grew even larger as the warm liquid trailed down her throat.

Knowing that the hot chocolate wouldn't be good for him, Jack politely refused. Instead, he wrapped his arm around Alvarie as he thought about all the things he wanted to tell her._ "Just wait a while. It's not like anything bad's going to happen if I don't do this right now. I've got time,"_ he told himself as he forced a smile on his face. A yawn was pushing its way up, and he couldn't smother it any longer. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

But instead of going right to sleep, Jack began searching his room for something he could use. Anything would have to be better than what he had, which was nothing. Maybe he could form something out of ice and snow... The idea popped into his head so suddenly, he didn't know how to react for a few moments. But the moment the shock of creative masterpiece wore off, he immediately got to work before sleep finally became his number one concern and he drifted off to sleep.

Alvarie paced before having to sit down and rest again. She didn't know giving the ring to Jack would have such a strong effect on her, but every few hours, she would have to stop everything and rest. Normally she could go a week with just an hour of sleep and not have a problem. One of the advantages in being a Guardian, or in being a Legend at the very least.

North, noticing the youngest Guardians fatigue, walked over. His blue eyes watched her slow, lethargic movements as she reached up to hold her head. "Are you feeling well, Pixie?"

Not bothering to look up, Alvarie answered, "No. I feel awful." Her voice sounded weak and scratchy. She'd begun wearing halter tops 24/7 so her wings would get as much sunlight and air as possible, but it wasn't helping as much as she thought it would. Everything about her seemed connected to Jack and the ring, but she currently had neither.

Once the wave of exhaustion passed, she looked up at North and brought her knees to her chest. She told him about giving Jack the ring and the effect that simple, innocent action had on her. By the end of her talk, she had one question for the only person who knew Jack as well as she did. "He's not going to break up with me, is he?"

"Jack would never break up with you. I see the way he looks at you, Pixie." Although he never said anything to the little girl curled up in front of him, North had other theories as to what was going on with Jack. None of them involved breaking up, or anything remotely similar. "Give it time. You'll see." Then he walked away and began barking orders at the yetis.

Alvarie let out a small sigh as the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile. At least North didn't think there was anything wrong with her relationship with Jack. But that didn't explain why she had episodes of fatigue, nausea, and dizziness.

* * *

A shrill shriek woke Jack up from his deep sleep, and a very pleasant dream. His feet hit the floor with a loud thud and he immediately ran off, grabbing his staff on the way out. The only thing he could think of was protecting Alvarie. _Was she alright? Did something happen to her? Was someone attacking the Pole and they went after her?_ These thoughts and more flooded to Jack's mind as he burst into the Globe room and saw Alvarie standing at alert.

He crossed the room and they were soon wrapped in each other's arms. Then another shriek sounded and crying could be heard from nearby. They let their arms fall so only their hands were touching. North burst through the doors, holding a small, pale girl tightly by the arm. Tears streaked her face and her hair blew messily into her face. Jack resisted the urge to reach forward and brush a strand out of her mouth, which was turned down in a terrified frown.

Never before had Jack seen that girl look so sad, apologetic, and scared. Even when he saw her end a woman's life, she didn't look as sad as she did in that moment. If it weren't for the soft "Ow" from Alvarie, Jack might've broken her hand in shock. Murmuring his apologies, Jack let go and started forward. What was Grim up to?

When her grey eyes spotted him, Grim started forward, wincing as she remembered North was holding her arm. "Jack! Tell him I didn't do anything!"

"Um," Jack said, looking at North in confusion. "What is she being accused of?"

North looked at Jack, fury blazing in his sapphire eyes. "This little... _thing_... stole an entire collection of toys!" His Russian accent sounded more pronounced in his fury, but Jack knew that was a false accusation. Maybe somebody did steal the toys, but Grim didn't need things like that.

"I don't even play with dolls!" Grim exclaimed, still staring at Jack. More tears streaked her cheeks as North pulled on her arm. "Please, you've gotta believe me!"

Jack stepped forward and carefully pulled Grim away from the angry North. She flung herself into the pale spirit's arms and let her tears fall to his hoodie. She didn't even try to mask the pain, something she had mastered centuries before. "I don't think Grim would have stolen toys. Especially not dolls. And... Did you call her a thing? She's a little girl!"

Alvarie stepped forward and began stroking Grim's black hair soothingly before taking her from Jack. North took a threatening step closer, his eyes firing imaginary lasers at the Grim Reaper. "She is not a little girl! She has murdered countless people for the pure joy of it! She's a _Bies_!"

"A what?" Alvarie asked, shifting her weight so Grim was more comfortable.

North continued glaring as he said, "A Slavic demon. We have all learned that looks can be deceiving! Or so I thought." He reached forward to grab the shaking girl away from Alvarie, but Mother Nature turned away from him. Instead of grabbing Grim, his hand sailed through the air and fell to his side. "I don't see why you are defending that evil creature."

"Grim doesn't kill for fun! She hates killing people. It's her_ curse_." Jack took a breath to calm down. After all the time he'd known North, he had never seen the large man act like this. "Besides, she sees it as helping already dying people. If they are destined to die slowly and painfully, she helps."

A tear slipped from her grey eye as Grim nodded her head. "I feel bad every time. But if I don't help, they will suffer."

Still fuming, but apparently satisfied, North agreed to let Grim stay. "Under the condition that you watch her and keep her out of trouble."

* * *

**So, you still don't know who the threat is. And what does Jack have planned? If you can guess (PM me if you want, cause if you get it right, I don't want** **_everybody_**** to know), I will give you some sort of special honor! Like adding a character, mentioning you in the story, or something else if you want to come up with it. And I've tried really hard not to ask, but could someone please review? Anyone? PLEASE?**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, you are the Grim Reaper?" Alvarie asked as she braided Grim's long hair. She'd already helped her get a shower, brush her teeth, and gave her clean clothes. "You're my childhood hero."

A smile came to Grim's pale face. "There's no 'the.' It's just Grim Reaper. And, really? I was your hero?" She laughed a little, a soft, innocent sound. "That's weird, considering most people are terrified that I'll kill them. And you seem so... lively."

"That's exactly why. Maybe it's because my parents died in a fire and I saw you. I was always made fun of when I went to school dressed up like you for Halloween." She let out a chuckle as she continued braiding. "But I was never scared of you. I just wanted to be as brave as you were the day you... helped my parents." Alvarie wrapped the hair-tie around Grim's hair and rolled off the side of the bed. Her lap was soaked, as well as her shirt. "Okay, now, you look like a normal seven year old. Although normal will always be overrated."

Grim nodded as she hopped off the edge of the steep bed. Something deep in her mind sounded the moment her feet hit the cool wooden floor. "Jack told me that he wants to see you. He will be in the Globe Room at noonish."

"Noonish, or just noon?" Alvarie asked, knowing that when Jack said "noonish" it meant that she had to be there fifteen minutes early.

The small child thought for a moment, calling up the exact words Jack had said to her. "Noon. No 'ish' involved. I wonder what he wants to show you. Oh, you two are the cutest couple I've ever seen! And I've seen a lot of couples." At that, Grim skipped out of the room before the white smoke overtook her, carrying her to the next death.

Alvarie spent the next half-hour getting ready, which wasn't as difficult as it could have been. She changed into a pair of jeans, her signature converse shoes with the snowflake on the right one. Spending about five minutes digging through her closet, Alvarie finally found a nice red peasant blouse. Using her developed powers of lightning and storms, she straightened her hair rather quickly. By the end of her brief preparation session, she looked calm and composed, with very shiny hair. Even after five years, she adored the red streaks.

Her shoes fell almost silently to the tile floor leading to the Globe Room. With five minutes to just relax until Jack arrived, she began thinking of all the reasons he would want to meet with her. Most of the reasons she dismissed as unlikely. Adopting a baby polar bear was not something Jack would do, especially while living with North.

Blue eyes, white hair, perfect smile. Jack waltzed into the room looking as confident as ever. But inside, he felt as though he were tiptoeing through a minefield. One wrong move and everything was over. However, he had spent days, weeks, months, possibly years, preparing himself. All he had to do was go through with his Grand Master Plan. If only his voice hadn't decided to betray him as he said, "You look beautiful."

Concern rushed to Alvarie's swirling eyes at the multiple cracks in Jack's short sentence. "Are you feeling okay?" Her hand reached for his forehead, but she lowered it as he began to laugh. Calm and collected, as usual. "Don't scare me like that, Frost."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He extended his arm in a very proper manner. "May I escort you to our destination?"

"Considering the fact that I don't know where it is," Alvarie began as she took Jack's arm, "that sounds absolutely perfect." And off they went.

* * *

By the time they landed, the morning sun was just peaking over the trees and giving everything a magical glow. Jack had planned for this, even going to the lengths of taking detours. He wanted everything to be perfect, because if there was one thing he would always want Mother Nature to remember, it would be this moment, the one he had been preparing for. He slipped his hand into the pocket of his hoodie and breathed out a sigh of relief when he found that the box was still in there.

"Did you do this?" Alvarie asked, gesturing to the icicles blooming off the trees. While it was chilly, the temperature was nowhere near cold enough for icicles to form on their own. And even then, they wouldn't be like those icicles. "It's beautiful. You created a Winter Wonderland, just for the two of us. What's wrong?"

Jack's face had flushed and was paler than usual. "Nothing. I'm just... really nervous." He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Nothing worked until he guided Alvarie over to a small bench he had carved out of ice. Usually this would be a simple task for the winter spirit, but he_ hand_-carved that bench, spending many days and nights up working on it.

Wind blew through the trees and against the icicles. A beautiful tune played, the gentlest, most romantic tune Alvarie had ever heard. Jack heard it before as he set the icicles up, but even as he pulled the box out of his hoodie, he couldn't help but marvel at the light notes. Snow blew around him, and transformed his traditional hoodie and pants into a suit and tie, with shoes to complete the look. His knee his the ground, cushioned by the snow, as he held the box in front of him.

_"What is wrong with me? Why is my mouth so dry? I should be able to do this, considering I all but begged her to take me back!"_ Jack thought as he tried to steady his hands. After a short pause, he asked, "Alvarie Faith Johnson, will you marry me?" His fingers managed to open the box with ease, revealing none other than the ring. Pippa's ring, Alvarie's ring, The Ring.

Time stood still as realization of what Jack had just asked washed over Alvarie. A soft, almost inaudible "Yes" sounded from her lips. It was promptly followed by a much louder, "Yes, yes, yes!" Jack barely got the ring around her finger before she tossed her arms around his neck. Lying next to him in the snow, she pressed her lips against his. "Yes, Jackson Overland Frost. I will marry you."

* * *

**Seriously, you have no idea how excited I was to finally write this. I'm not even joking, most nights I would fall asleep thinking up ways I could write _this_ chapter. And here it is! There isn't going to be much between now and the wedding, though. We aren't going to meet the new rival until after they are married, so... Sorry for keeping you in the dark so long, but the ideas have been flowing through my head like crazy, and I'm not changing them now! Please review what you thought of this chapter! Just this chapter, if no others. PLEASE?**


	8. Chapter 8

****The snow seeped through Alvarie's blouse by the time they decided to stand up. The wind continued blowing against the icicles, which kept producing their beautiful music. Jack, still feeling the romantic atmosphere of the lake, asked his fiancee to dance. With smiles on their faces, Jack and Alvarie began dancing in the middle of the Winter Wonderland.

Time ceased to exist as they danced, twirled, laughed, and smiled. Neither one could believe that they were going to get married, but at the same time, they couldn't imagine things any other way. Everything seemed brighter, happier, and more full of life.

After several hours, the sun finally began to set. The setting sun brought an end to their joyous dancing, even though their hearts were still beating a mile a minute. "You ready to head back to the Pole?" Alvarie asked, breathless. "I think North will want to know where we've been all day."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, we should head back." He looped his arm around her waist, and they took off for the North Pole.

* * *

The Pole smelled strongly of eggnog, hot chocolate, and cookies. While these were the usual scents, they seemed even stronger than usual. The yetis were running around the workshop, muttering things in their native language, leaving Jack and Alvarie confused about all the commotion. North was standing off to the side, going through the List. Bunny was trying to grab some of the elves while Tooth flew around, attempting to catch some of the flying toys.

Moving carefully through the chaos, the newly engaged couple made their way over to North. "What's going on?" Jack asked, ducking when a remote controlled airplane nearly hit his head. "Why are Tooth and Bunny here? And what's up with the yetis?"

Alvarie lept into the air as an elf tried to hang onto her leg. Bunny saw the opportunity to grab the strange creature, and he rushed across the room. "Thanks, Sheila. One down, about a thousand to go." And he hopped away, chasing more elves.

North looked up from his list and smiled at Alvarie and Jack pleasantly. "Pitch is waiting for you."

That was all the explanation they needed. Even though the Guardians had accepted Pitch Black as Alvarie's grandfather, and only living relative, the yetis and elves still got nervous every time he came to visit. Holding each other's hand, Jack and Alvarie ran down the hallway to the room that Pitch always used when he came to visit. It was a simple guest room, with no personality whatsoever. The walls were white, the floor was plain white tile, and the bed looked like it belonged in a hospital.

"Hey, Pitch, what're you doing here?" Alvarie asked. Even though she loved Pitch as her grandfather, she rarely called him that.

Pitch stood up and hugged the short girl. "I wanted to visit you. It's been a long time since we last saw each other." He smiled, revealing his crooked teeth. Despite all the other things Alvarie could have thought in that moment, she only wanted to get Pitch braces. "Jack, it's a... pleasure to see you." His voice caught on his words.

"Yeah, right back at you," Jack said, with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I'll just leave you two alone to talk about... things. And maybe I'll be back in a few minutes. Or not."

But before he could run out of the room, Alvarie grabbed his wrist. Whether it was the look she gave him or the grip she had on his arm, Jack relented and stayed with Alvarie. One way or another, Pitch would find out about their change in relationship during this visit. But would he be happy with it? Would he object to the idea of having Jack as grandson-in-law? Probably. But his love for Alvarie was stronger than that, right? He nearly lost her in the tragic fire, but would he risk losing her again because of a seemingly petty fight from years before? Hopefully not.

Pitch shifted his weight uneasily as Alvarie sat next to him. Jack took his place on the other side of her, holding her hand casually. His thumb brushed her ring as it massaged her hand, and he felt sweat begin to form. Usually, sweat didn't bother him. Everybody sweats, and it was pointless to waste time on the effects of sweating. The cause, however, was an entirely different story. And the cause of this sweat was the knowledge that Pitch would find out about their engagement before anyone else! Even before North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, or Alvarie's parents!_ Her parents._ Why did that send alarms blaring through Jack's head?

"This is such a nice surprise," Alvarie said mildly, not showing any sign of nervousness or fear.

The boogeyman's greyish-yellow eyes locked onto a form outside the door, but he didn't say anything. "Yes, well, it's been a few months and I wanted to make sure everything is okay. Usually you come visit once every other month, and I got worried that something had happened."

_"Worried." "Something had happened."_ Those words echoed in Jack's head until he remembered! Alvarie's father was in a coma! Would she want to marry him if her father couldn't attend the wedding? And if she did marry him without her father present, would she feel guilty that he wasn't there? Jack was determined to find a way to bring him back, something that would allow him to...

_RING! RING!_

Alvarie dived for her phone, which was now playing a dull ringtone instead of the usual Radioactive by Imagine Dragons one she always used. By the growing smile on her face, both males in the room knew that whatever the person on the other end was saying, it was good. By the time she hung up, her face was glowing from happiness! She hugged Jack as tears streamed down her face, saying, "My dad woke up! He can come to the wedding!" Then a long pause as she pulled away from Jack and faced Pitch. "Um, Jack and I are getting married."

Whatever reason Pitch had come, other than checking up on them, he completely forgot. Despite the fact that he wasn't fond of Jack, seeing his granddaughter so happy made him feel joyous.

Grim smiled in from the hallway, quiet as a mouse. She blended into the shadows as she snuck away from the room. In all of her years, she had never seen someone so afraid of her as Pitch Black. Which made no sense to her whatsoever. Shouldn't he have tried to get her on his side while fighting the Guardians all those years ago? Not that she would have joined him, but his irrational fear of her made her uneasy.

* * *

**Pitch is scared of Grim! And yay for Alvarie's dad! Speaking of which, did I ever name her adoptive parents? Or just her real ones? Gah, I can't remember! And I am very lazy, so I don't want to search all the stories just to see if I did. But I won't ask you to, unless you want to! No, I am being selfish and lazy. Anyways, leave a review if you feel like it. Cause every time I get a review, my heart soars, the clouds go away, and birds sing! Okay, not really, but you get the picture. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this is in first person from Alvarie's point of view. There won't be a lot of chapters like this, but I just couldn't write this in third person. I would feel incomplete.**

* * *

_Slow, deep breaths. Don't bite your lips unless you want lipstick on your teeth instead. Calm down so you Don't sweat and ruin your gown. Why do I feel so sick? More deep breaths, girl. You've got to keep it cool. Jack is up there right now, waiting for you. Bet he doesn't feel this nervous. Or does he? No, stop shaking! Hold Dad's arm tighter. There you go, girl. Everything is going to be... Oh, they just opened the doors. Wow, it looks beautiful in here! Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and North really went all out for our wedding. Hey, I feel better. Stop it, you duelling butterflies. You can joust later! First step. Second, third, fourth. I made it to the altar without passing out!_

My mind is a blur until I feel Jack's hand connect with mine. His calloused hands holding mine, as if to steady me. Maybe that's exactly what he is doing, considering we aren't supposed to be holding hands. But nobody else in the room knows that. Not even Mom, Dad, or Pitch. My breathing slows to nice, steady breaths.

Manny clears his throat as he begins reading. I wonder if he's ever officiated a wedding before, then decide against it. Only Guardians and other legends know about Manny, and I am pretty sure none of the others have gotten married until us. I take in his blonde curls, short stature. He is about an inch, _maybe_ two inches, taller than I am. But doesn't keep him from looking official.

I risk a glance at Jack, who looks stunning in an all white tuxedo. His messy hair was brushed out and smoothed down. Somehow that didn't sit right with me. His hair needed to be messy, but I wouldn't do anything to it now. Just wait until the ceremonies are over before doing anything that might upset whoever forced him to sit still long enough to get his hair like that.

A light buzzing replaces everything Manny's saying. It's only when Jack says his vows that I hear anything at all. "Alvarie, when I first laid eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. But I don't think that way anymore." There was a loud gasp from the crowd. Jack doesn't think I'm the most beautiful girl anymore? "I_ know_ you are the most beautiful young lady I will ever meet. Whatever happens, I will always love you to the end of time and beyond."

My vows now feel inadequate to me as I recite them. "Ever since I met you, I've felt a magic inside me. It was the magic of love, the magic only you could possibly bring out in me. And while I never expected this day to come, I'm glad that it did." Short, sweet, to the point... and not nearly as amazing as what Jack said.

Again, the buzzing fills my ears until we say our "I do's" and kiss. Jack walks me down the aisle, half carrying me as I am barely able to stand on my own feet. The moment the doors close behind us, I reach up and ruffle Jack's hair before we run off to the dining hall. It has become a makeshift party room, and an excellent one at that. White and ice blue streamers and dangling from the ceiling and a congratulatory banner against the back wall. Under the banner was a large buffet filled with delicious looking foods. Elves sat ready to play music, one of the few things they were good at. A gorgeous cake sat in a corner and would be brought out when the time came. There was also a pile of wedding presents, which Jack and I agreed not to open until after the party was almost completely over.

During the ceremony, they didn't dare replace my ring with a wedding band. Instead, the engraved the words _You Are My Life_ into the ring I always wore. After the period of time between Jack asking for the ring and proposing, we learned that I cannot function properly without it.

"You look beautiful," Jack whispered in my ear as we walked over to some chairs. Even the chairs were decorated with blues and whites, with icicle decorations hanging from the backs. "How do you feel, Mrs. Frost?" he asked, using my new name.

A blush crept into my cheeks at the sound of him referring to me as Mrs. Frost. It was true that I never thought I could marry Jack, because I was a human and he was a spirit. And after I'd become Mother Nature, the thought just never occurred to me that it was possible. We had an eternity together. Was there any real need for marriage? Now that I was married to Jack, I couldn't remember how I had survived all that time thinking it was just a fantasy, just a rogue idea that could never happen.

Jack leaned in and kissed me once again, tenderly. His lips were softer than usual, or maybe that was just my imagination running wild. Either way, I never wanted this particular kiss to end, it was so soft and sweet. If anyone had seen it, other than the elves, they would probably sigh. Or not, if it was Pitch. But a majority of the people in the other room, making their way toward us, would sigh at the sweetness in front of them.

Eventually, we had to break apart and greet everyone as they came in. There were so many hugs and "congratulations" that I was beginning to feel smothered. If it weren't for Jack's hand holding onto mine the entire time, I wouldn't have been able to stay conscious.

Katie walked up to me, tears in her eyes. "Gosh, little Alvarie isn't a little girl anymore. And she still looks sixteen!" She gave me a comforting hug, one that I released Jack's hand to return. After all, my best friend always had that effect on me.

When the hug broke apart, I looked at Katie and said, "I will always be little. You, on the other hand, had a last minute growth spurt." It was true, as she now towered over me at 5'9. I felt small compared to her, especially since she was three inches taller than Jack, who was 5'6. "But no matter what happens, we will always be BFFs."

Another hug before she walked away. There weren't a whole lot of people, but it was still a fairly large crowd. Mom, Dad, Pitch, North, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, Grim, Katie, Katie's husband, her two kids, Jamie, Sophie, Pippa, Cupcake, Caleb, Claude, Monty, Cupid, Father Time, and Manny. Okay, so there was a pretty big crowd of people, and I'm not comfortable with big crowds.

"Calm down, Pixie." Jack's voice rushed to my ears and I rested my head against him. How wonderful it felt to be able to tell him anything and everything. Naturally, I told him anything and everything before, but somehow, the marriage seemed to finalize it. "It's a party with all of our closest friends and family. Enjoy it." And he whisked me away to the dance floor without another word.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. They are officially married. And I'm going to post the website to Alvarie's wedding dress on my profile so you can all see it! YAY! It took me a while to find one that I would like for Alvarie, and this was the best one I found. If there's anything you want to say, don't be shy! I love reviews so much! It's like opening an AMAZING present on your birthday, or something like that. Bye!**


End file.
